Bella in La Push
by Ren Kage
Summary: What would happen if Bella moved to La Push instead of Forks? Would she meet Edward? Would she fall in love with Jacob instead? Read my fanfiction to find out! Edward is not a main character in the begining, but will be eventually.
1. La Push

**1. La Push**

**Okay, this is my story!! It's my first fanfiction so...I don't know it just is.**

**JACOB HATERS BEWARE!! Jake is one of the main characters here and Edward isn't. It will still be a great story (hopefully) but if you say bad things about my story just because you hate Jacob I will find a way to punish you for your evil deeds so beware!!**

**P.S. If at least one person reads and reviews this I will continue, if not then I will still continue, just not post it. (So if you read it and you want more, review or else nothing will happen.)**

**Enough with this, read the story!**

I was in the plane, on my way to La Push, Washington, to live with Charlie, my dad, for awhile. I was proud of myself for it: I _hated_ La Push. The only reason I was going was to give my mom some alone time with her new husband Phil. That way she would be free to go away on his many trips with him and not be stuck taking care of me.

When the plane came to a stop I put on my sweatshirt that I had brought on the train and went outside. It was freezing! Goodbye warm, sunny Phoenix, Arizona. I sighed as I went to go pick up my luggage. It was easy to find since it was faded on one side from to sun in Phoenix. I picked it up and went to Charlie, desperately hoping he had not taken the police cruiser. It was fun when I was little for him to start the sirens while he was driving me from place to place, but now it was just embarrassing. I hated it!

"Bella, over here!" Charlie called out to me.

When I picked him out from the crowd of people, I walked over to him. I also checked outside to see if he had taken the cruiser, but saw it nowhere. Thank god!

"Hey there Bells, nice to see you again," Charlie said.

"Nice to see you too Dad," I replied.

We went out to the parking lot and Charlie walked up to an old, red, rusty truck. He got in the passengers' seat and told me to drivers' side. When I was in he handed me the keys and said, "Welcome back Bells!"

Wow! A new truck! "Thanks Dad, you really didn't need to get me a car."

"You're welcome," he said, embarrassed by my thanks, "I got it from Billy Black. Remember him? He's practically our neighbor now; I found another house on the beach that is almost right next door to his. I think it will be easier to keep in touch now."

"Cool! Maybe I'll stop by his house first."

I put the keys in the ignition and the car loudly came to life. I drove over to Billy Black's house. Charlie pointed out where our new house is. I turned into Billy's driveway. I expected Billy to come rushing out to greet us, but instead his son, Jacob came out. He smiled at me as I got out of the car, then went back inside. When he came out again, he was pushing Billy in a wheelchair. That must be why he sold the car to Charlie. He couldn't drive the car because he was handicapped and Jake was too young to drive.

"Hey!" I called out to them.

"Hi Bella!" Jake said to me. He had his long, dark hair pulled back in a hair tie.

Charlie and I walked up to them. Jake and I started to walk along the beach. This is what we always seemed to do whenever we saw each other, walk on the beach. I think I was actually going to like being in La Push now; I had a new truck and was living right by Jacob. I could just walk along the beach with Jake everyday if I wanted to.

"Anything new happen lately?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake said then grimaced, "There's some sort of La Push gang now. They call themselves the protectors and all the adults like them. They always seem to get their way."

"Why would they like a gang?"

"Sam Uley's in charge. They say he's the best thing that ever happened to La Push." He grimaced again. He obviously didn't like them at all.

We stopped walking and sat on a log that washed up on shore. The moon was just beginning to rise and Jake seemed a little uncomfortable. He stood up and motioned me to walk back to his house. When we got there Charlie was saying good-bye to Billy and planning another fishing trip.

"Guess it's time to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Jacob told me then headed up to his dad and wheeled him back inside.

"Bye Jake," I grumbled to myself.

I drove back to our house—despite the fact that we could have walked—with Charlie in the passengers' seat. When I got inside I started to unpack what little I had brought. Once I was done, I got ready for bed and grabbed _Wuthering Heights _and began reading. Eventually I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

My only dreams were of Phoenix, and the warm sunny sky. I wished I could go back, but I also wished that my mom would be happy. Also, I wouldn't want to leave Charlie and Jacob. I guess I'm stuck in forever rain.


	2. First Day at School

2

2. First Day at School

**Thanks for the reviews!! As promised I will type up the second chapter, but unless I get more reviews I will stop posting my chapters.**

**Also, sorry if the beginning of the first chapter seemed fast, I just wanted to speed it up a bit because it wasn't all that different from the beginning of **_**Twilight **_**and I wanted to move on to the things that change more.**

**Also, Bella doesn't hate La Push as much as she hated Forks in the original Twilight book. She just doesn't like giving up the sun. The reason why she didn't think that La Push was completely horrible is because she found a new sun, Jacob. And for him, it's love at first sight for Bella. He's not a wolf yet, but when he is, do you think that he should imprint on Bella? Tell me in your reviews!!**

**Okay, last thing, promise. Jacob is not nervous about the full moon because he'll turn into a werewolf, but because it is such a romantic scene. Sigh**

**Enough with the editor's note, let's get on with the story!!**

My alarm clock beeped loudly and startled me awake. That was going to take some getting used to. I got changed out of my pajamas and into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I drove the brush through my tangled hair, then went down to get some breakfast. I found some cheerios in the pantry that I poured in a bowl with some milk. I ate slowly and soon heard Charlie's police cruiser drive away. When I was finished I grabbed a coat and my car keys and went out to my car.

Again I was startled when it loudly came to life. I started driving towards Jacob's house to give him a ride so he didn't need to walk and ask for directions to the school. I caught him when he was just starting to walk out the door.

"Hey Jake! Want a ride?" I yelled out to him.

He jumped a little, but started walking towards to car. "Sure! Do you mind giving Quil and Embry a ride too? I told them I would walk with them today so we could plan to do something after school."

"No problem! You just need to tell me where they live and how to get to the school!"

Jacob laughed a little but soon said, "Sure!"

First, I picked up Quil who said, "Good job Jake!" when he saw me. Then he told me. "So why is such a pretty girl like you hanging around with Jacob?" Jake punched him.

Next I stopped by to get Embry. He opened his mouth to saw something when he saw me, but changed his mind quickly once he saw the bruise forming on Quil's jaw.

Jake told me how to get to La Push High and instructed me to the parking lot. We all got out of the car and Quil told me where the attendance office was. I started heading there with Jacob watching me as I walked. As soon as I was out of view to him I heard him warning them to back off!

I giggled to myself. I reached the office just as the bell rung.

"Hello, what do you need today, dear?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Um...I'm new here. I need a class schedule," I said sheepishly. The lady opened up a large file cabinet.

"Last name please."

"Swan."

She looked up, then said, "Isabella Swan? Charlie Swan's daughter?"

"No, just Bella."

"Okay, here's your schedule, Isabella. Have your teachers sign this form," she said, handing them to me.

"Just Bella," I sighed.

"Sure, sure, Isabella. You best be getting to class now, the second bell is about to ring."

I nodded and went outside to my first class, Biology. It was right by the office, so I got there just before the second bell rung. The teacher signed the form and indicated for me to sit next to Quil. Oh great.

Quil just smiled hugely when I sat next to him.

"Hey!" He said to me.

I sighed, then said, "Hi Quil."

We were watching a movie and taking notes on cells. I had already learned about this so I just wrote down some facts about cells and started doodling on the side of my paper. The bell rang loudly and we passed in our papers. My next class was Calculus. I groaned.

"Hey Bella!" Embry said as he walked next to me, "What do you have next?"

"Calculus with Mr. Richard."

"Same here. Just warning you now, he piles on homework."

"Fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, lots of fun," he replied.

When class ended, Quil and I met up with Embry and we headed towards Calculus. After I was in the classroom, I had Mr. Richard sign the form and he had me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I tripped, blushed, then headed to a seat between Embry and Quil. Quil, as I soon found out, was right. We got slammed with homework. I was happy when the bell rang and we ran out of time for the teacher to finish explaining part of the homework, so we didn't have it assigned.

As the bell continued to ring I went from class to class—which all seemed to have either Quil or Embry in them. Jake wasn't in any of my classes and he was nearly about to strangle Quil and Embry for having so many with me. By the time the day was through, I was exhausted!


	3. Legends of the Wolves

3. Legends of the Wolves

**I made a little error that I'm pretty sure that no one noticed (it wasn't in any reviews at least) but in the editor's note for the second chapter I said that I would type up chapter two, but I already had. I meant chapter three, not two.**

**Also, with Quil's little crush on Bella...that is a major part in the story!! It's not about to disappear. Embry does not have a crush on Bella if anyone wants to know.**

**So, if anyone has any questions, just ask me in your reviews and I will try to answer them.**

**Keep writing reviews and I will keep writing and posting chapters!!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

I walked with Embry over to Quil and Jacob who were in the class next to us. They both smiled at me—which Jake elbowed Quil for doing—and the four of us walked to my car. The whole way there Quil, Embry, and Jacob were joking around and everyone was laughing.

Once we were all in, I drove over to Embry's house first. He got out, smiled, and said, "Bye Bella, see you tomorrow!" and walked inside his house. Next to leave was Quil, who walked out without a word, apparently, deep in thought.

"Do you mind if I come over? You just got here and I haven't really spent much time with you yet. I bet you've forgotten all of our legends. Tonight my dad's having a campfire with everyone on the resort and retelling those legends. Maybe we could hang out and do homework at your place, then go to the campfire together," Jake explained.

"Sure, it sounds fun," I replied, putting on a smile.

We went inside the small house and sprawled out on the living room carpet. If we needed help we just asked each other and most of the time had it answered. By the time we finished our homework it was time to head down to the beach. Jacob had to go early to start the fire.

"Hey Bella," he said, "have you ever seem a driftwood fire?"

"Never," I replied.

Jake smiled hugely as he collected pieces of driftwood in the fire pit in the middle of the logs we sat on the first day. "Good. Watch this!"

Jake set the driftwood ablaze and the fire was blue. I just looked at it in disbelief. It was absolutely amazing!

"Pretty cool, huh!" Jake said happily.

"Very!" I answered still watching the fire, "How does that happen?"

"It's the salt that soaks into the wood from the sea."

Everyone started to gather and Jake and I sat down next to each other. Charlie wheeled Billy down. Charlie went back to the station to do a night shift and left Billy to begin his story. It went like this...

_There are legends, some dating from the flood where our ancestors tied their canoes to the tops f the tallest trees to survive. _

_Another legend is claims that we descended from wolves and that wolves are still our brothers to this day. There are also those of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, __and some more recent. According to legend my grandfather knew them. He was the one to make the treaty that keeps them off our lands, a treaty that still remains to this day._

_The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. Once, a group of cold ones came to our territory claiming to my grandfather that they were not dangerous to the tribe and that they hunted differently than the rest. So my grandfather made a truce with them. If they kept off our lands we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces._

_There is always a risk for humans around cold ones, sometimes they might get too hungry to resist human blood, even if they don't regularly hunt them._

Billy went on with other legends about our ancestors. I was regretting not bringing a jacket: it was getting cold. I looked over at Jacob who was putting on his coat. He saw me, then wrapped it around the two of us. I snuggled into his chest.

Later I felt my body leaving the ground. My eyes opened wide. Jake was carrying me back to his house. I wondered why. I heard him say to his dad, "She fell asleep, and I'm not sure where her keys are. I'm going to take her over to our house to spend the night." Then, I let my weariness take over me again and fell back asleep.

**Okay, so how was it?**

**I recently read a fanfic where they mentioned reviewers' name in their author's note if they answered questions that they ask. I decided to start doing that too!**

**I'll start off with an easy question, from which book in the Twilight series did I write the legend from?**

**Okay, review and tell me the answer and I'll include your name in the author's of chapter 4!**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting the chapters!**

**Bye. ;)**


	4. Visitors

4

4. Visitors

**Okay, one reviewer keeps complaining that my chapters are short and I am COMPLETELY AWARE OF THAT!!**

**So instead of trivia I'm going to post a poll type thing,**

**Here's the question,**

**Would you rather have me update once a week with short chapters or once a month with long chapters?**

**It's your choice so choose wisely! ;)**

**And now the winners of last week's question (which, by the way, was Twilight):**

**pitcaptain**

**Manic-Cheese-Fairy**

**Wishing for a Werewolf**

**DanilovesRussell**

**Mithras151**

**creamsoda92**

**JakesXImprint**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch in someone's house. I looked around, suddenly alert, but my head hit something hard, and I yelped a little "Ow!"

"Hey Bells!" I heard Jake say in his husky voice.

I looked up to face him then said, "Why am I at your house?"

"You fell asleep and I didn't know where your keys were, so I took you here to sleep for the night."

"Okay, but did I fall asleep while Billy was telling the legends?"

"Yeah, I put my coat over us and you just were out. He didn't care though, it was late."

I got up and stretched. Then, I walked over to the door to go to my house and get breakfast. I was in the mood for some pancakes.

Jake had a pained look on his face when he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To make pancakes for Charlie and me; wanna come?" I stated and he relaxed again and a huge grin spread on his face.

"Yeah! Of course!"

He came up to me and we walked over to my house. Quil ran up to us grinning. He said, "Hey Bella!" and started talking to Jacob. I think he was trying not to get in trouble with Jake by not flirting with me, but he kept sneaking looks over to me.

"So, Jacob, have you seen Embry lately, I haven't seen him anywhere." Embry looked back at me again.

"Nope. I just got out of my house and now I'm going over to Bella's house for pancakes."

"Cool, can I come?"

Before Jacob could object I told him yes. Jake just looked back at me and gave me a look of displeasure.

"Hey Bells!' Charlie greeted when I walked through the door, "I called Billy and he said you were at his house for the night. Did you forget your keys or something?"

"No, I just fell asleep and Jacob didn't want to wake me. Is okay if he and Quil come over for awhile and have pancakes with us?"

"Sure, but I have to go. I got called in for an emergency at work."

"Okay, bye dad!"

"'se you later Bells."

When he left I started making the pancake batter. Jacob took it from me after I was done stirring, complaining that I was too slow, and put the pancakes on the pan. They sizzled and browned; Jake tried to flip it, but it ended up on the floor; we all laughed.

Once all the pancakes were cooked we ate and talked about random things. Quil teased Jake about is bad flipping skills and Jake lightly punched him. I didn't talk much; I mostly listened. That's probably the reason why when they started talking about me, I had to say, "You know I'm still here," to make them change the subject.

"Hey Bella, wanna go down to the beach with me?" Quil asked.

"And me," added Jacob while he glared at Quil.

"Sure," I replied.

We were surprised to find that their was actually lots of people on the beach. They were all visitors, because none of them were natives. One of the boys walked over to us. He had blond, spiked hair and had on baggy clothes.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton!" he said to me eagerly.

"Hi! I'm Bella, and these are my friends, Jacob and Quil," I said as I pointed to them. They both glared at Mike.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said, still cheerful.

I led Mike down the beach, followed closely by Quil and Jake, and we sat down on a log. Mike introduced us to some of his friends and we all talked and had a good time. When they left, Quil, Jake, and I went over to Jake's house to get some lunch. We all ate some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and got some homework out of the way. Soon the day was over and we all went back to our houses and went to bed.

**Okay, so tell me in your reviews which update speed you want.**

**Also, remember this, for Bella this is I think her third day at La Push, but school has been going on for months.**

**The whole part with the Forks people coming over did not happen fast because they've been in school for awhile now and just decided to come over to the beach and hang out for the weekend.**

**If anyone s confused (I know it's confusing) email me and I'll try to have you understand. But please, help me pout and don't just say "I'm confused", try to be more specific.**

**Review!**


	5. No Embry or Quil

5

5. No Embry or Quil

**Okay, so I know I made a really silly mistake in the last chapter**

"**So, Jacob, have you seen Embry lately, I haven't seen him anywhere." Embry looked back at me again. (It was really Quil talking.**

**So for all of my many mistakes, sorry, I don't check over my work, I depend on spell check, which doesn't catch that sort of thing.**

**Also, a fabulous reviewer asked me the one question I have been waiting to get asked.**

**Are Quil, Embry, Bella, and Jacob in the same age or grade?**

**The answer is that they are all freshmen at high school, but aren't exactly the same age.**

**Embry and Jake are a few years younger than Bella, but Quil is a couple of years older than Bella.**

**And as for the update speed, I'm going with short, quick updates and the occasional long, slow updates. (Like this one, but if you want to see what I've been doing go on . My pen name there is FreedonFlyer. Check out some of my little one-shots.)**

**(Wow that was long!) Enjoy!**

I woke up and got ready with a quick shower and a breakfast consisting of eggs and toast. I said bye to Charlie, then walked over towards Jacob's house. He walked out when he saw me through the window and smiled, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jake!" I responded.

"Why are you up so early on a weekend?"

"Same reason your up."

"Really? Then you heard that Embry still hasn't come back home and when Quil went searching, he didn't return either?"

"Well, no." I admitted. Jacob grinned.

"Do you have any plans?"

"No."

"Good, then you're going to help me look for them."

Jacob and I got in my car and we drove around to people's houses asking if they would come with us and look for them. Many said no but we got Seth Clearwater to come with us.

We drove around town and through many streets. Eventually, we got out of the cars and searched in some alleyways and stores. Soon, it was late enough for lunch so we walked into a little sandwich place.

"Hey Mister Sandwich dude, has any Indians like us came here lately? Two of our friends have gone missing for a few days. "

"I can't say for sure but no. By the way, my name's Fred," Fred answered.

We ordered our sandwiches and ate them outside."

"I think I'm going to have to go soon. My parents want me back by three o' clock," Seth stated.

"Okay, let's just check out Forks first. It's really close by."

All of us got in the car and drove down to Forks. A few people waved, but the town was just really small. Seth pointed out a few places were they might have gone so we did a lot of walking.

"Hey! Person with the red shirt! Can I ask you something?" Seth called out to a boy. He had spiky blonde hair and turned around quickly to face us. As he eyed us his gaze stopped on me. Happily he walked over to Seth.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you seen two boys with russet skin like us walk by here lately?" Seth put on his detective voice.

"Nah," he looked back at me and winked, "See ya 'round!"

"I really should go back home." Seth told Jake.

"Sure. Bella and I can look around La Push by ourselves, right?" Jacob looked at me.

"Right!" I said cheerfully.

We drove Seth back, then parked the car in my driveway.

We walked around the beach and called their names, but still, we couldn't find them. Finally we decided to go in a forest that was nearby. As we wound their way deep into the forest we came across a huge brown wolf. It was even taller than Jake which was saying something.

"Um...Jake? I think we s-should go back now," I stuttered to say. We were both shaking.

"Y-you think?" Jake replied with fearful sarcasm.

Suddenly another wolf joined the first and we began sprinting back. Unfortunately, we not only got lost but the wolves were following us. Each of them had sorrow in their eyes. They howled in union and stopped following us. It wasn't until we had long passed the wolves that we came across both Quil and Embry.

"Quil! Embry! Where have you two been?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Um...places," Embry replied.

They both looked at us with hard glances that were very serious. I had to look away. These were not the same people, they couldn't be. The Quil and Embry that we know are just way more...relaxed.

"Hey, Bella? Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Quil asked me with a still grim, but more relaxed face.

"Uh, sure," I replied, though I was startled by this.

He led me to a tree in the distance.

"What do you want to know?"

**Okay, I lied.**

**This was a short chapter again but at least it's better than nothing.**

**Sorry.**

**So the next chapter will be dedicated to the person with the best Halloween costume.**

**Tell me what you're going to be in you're reviews (but also review it too) !**

**I'm going to be Esme and wear a velvet red hooded cape/overcoat thing and a black shirt and skirt. If I find out were to get the Cullen Crests in time I will also get one of those. (If you don't know what those are, look it up.) Bye!**


	6. Hostage

**6. Hostage**

**Hi! So my favorite costume idea was from Hannah Writes R! She and her friends went as fangirls for Twilight! All of them wore shirts with funny quotes on them!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! (And yes, Quil did imprint on Bella!)**

After he had said those words a million questions popped into my mind. I decided to start of with a simple, "What happened?"

Quil smirked before speaking his reply. "Well it turns out that some of the legends about us are true. There are people who turn into wolves. I should know. I have just become one."

"Sure. And I'm the tooth fairy." Quil frowned at this.

"Bella, please try to understand. You know that something has to be wrong. Why would people who hate La push's "gang"—as Jacob calls it—join it after disappearing for a while? Also, why would all of the elders love it so much if it really was a gang?"

"I don't know, maybe they just all fell on their heads a little too hard."

"No. Because the "gang" is really a pack; a pack of werewolves."

"Sure it is," I sarcastically replied as I rolled my eyes. Maybe he was out in the woods just a little too long...

"Well, if you don't believe me I guess I'll just have to show you again."

"Again? You haven't even shown me once!"

Quil smirked once again. I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, just a tattered pair of jeans.

"Quil?" I questioned.

Suddenly Quil leapt up in the air next to me. I saw his skin rip off and fur replace it. When he landed ha was not human anymore; Quil was a giant wolf! I was both frightened and amazed at the same time. Quil the wolf walked over to me and rubbed his head against my jeans. I think he was trying to tell me that he wasn't about to hurt me. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute!

"Aww, Quil! You're adorable!" I said as if I were talking to a little puppy.

I heard a little growl erupt from him. I backed away a little until I realized that he was laughing. It was a big growling werewolf laugh, but it was still a laugh. Under any other circumstances I would have ran away screaming but this was definitely not a normal circumstance. I _knew_ the wolf.

I saw him move behind a tree and motion me to go back and join Jacob and Embry again. I didn't want to, for many of my questions still

remain unanswered. But, I went back anyways and figured that eventually time would give me the answers that I seek. A few moments later, Quil was walking beside me towards Jacob who was staring straight at us questioningly.

Quil whispered in my ear, "Don't tell him. He'll find out for himself soon enough."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but we were already standing next to Embry. Did he mean that we were about to tell Jacob or that Jacob would—

My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob yelled, "What the hell is going on?! I don't want to be the only one left out of this!" **(A/N: Sorry for the language. I would swear too if this happened to me though. I'm sure that you guys would too.) **

Jacob sure was mad and I desperately wanted to run over to him and tell him everything that I was told but I kept the secret to myself. I can't tell a secret that's not mine. Besides, Embry and Quil had their hands on my shoulders so that I couldn't run away. It annoyed me greatly, because all I wanted to do was go over to Jacob.

I wanted him to comfort me and tell me that I wasn't going insane. Maybe even just walk along the beach and talk about something else so I could get my mind off of this secret that had me bound so tightly; the secret that kept me away from my best friend.

"We're sorry to do this Jake, but Bella's coming with us," Embry stated with a grin.

"No I'm not!" I argued.

"Yeah you are. You don't have a choice, you're too weak."

"Sorry, but Bella's our hostage now," Quil told Jacob before flinging me onto his back and running away.

I could hear Jake's voice yelling and cussing in the distance. When he was out of sight and in the far distance I was quickly put down and held there by Embry while Quil shifted into a wolf. His skin seemed to rip off as it was replaced by fur. After that Embry lifted me onto his back and told me to hold on tightly before he to shifted into a wolf.

I wrapped my arms around Quil's neck tightly, but not tight enough to the point that I was choking him. It's a good thing too because he was running faster than ever before through the forest. The trees rushed by and I began to feel nauseous. Before I was to the point where I would throw up, Quil was stopping by a house that was very close to the beach.

Embry walked over to us in his human form and said, "Okay Bella, time to let loose your death choke on Quil."

When he saw that I was frozen in place with fear he unlocked my

arms and lifted me off. I instantly fell off Quil and onto the ground below. Slowly I began to move and get my bearings straight. The whole thing was quite terrifying. Quil held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. With a quick pull I was back on my feat. Quil never let loose his grip on my hand though and I wasn't able to squirm it out, so I just glared at him. It worked and he seemed to realize what he was doing. With a blush from him, my hand was released. The three of us began to walk towards the house.

**Sorry for the fact that I haven't been updating but I have been writing original stories at a different site. Here is the address of my profile on it. (It's what I was trying to say with the whole authors note thing.) htt p://ww . com /u/ 633 684 /Freedom_Flyer (delete the spaces first)**

**On another note, this is not a Quil and Bella fanfiction. Don't worry. Also, Embry and Quil are a lot like Alice with the whole hostage thing! :)**


	7. Appology

I know that this FanFiction had some eager fans...and it is to them that i appologise (if anyone still bothers to check this story).

I no longer enjoy the Twilight Sage. Hate me if you wish, but that will never change. Neither will the fact that this will not be getting any updates. I can't write about what i do not enjoy.

Sorry,

Ren Kage


End file.
